Specks of Rilonate
category:Ogdilla category:Ottoborg category:creatures The Specks of Rilonate were some of the Specks that Ogdilla's back collected while travelling in space. They occupied most of the surface of Ogdilla and were disgusted by the spitting of the Specks of Rod. They were in constant conflict with them, known as Oobla Senchter Hakkt. After Ogdilla divided himself, ending the conflict, King Rilonate stayed with the Specks of Rod. The King Rod, however, told the Specks of Rilonate that he was indeed their king, since few had ever seen their own king. He had them build for him a large castle which housed his children, who were half Speck of Rod and half Speck of Rilonate. Description Compared to other beings like Aloh Al, the specks are little beings; the tallest as big as his thumb. They have perfectly round, comparatively big heads, that measure half of their height over a thin body, resembling a melon on a sliver. Their heads are featureless, other than a dark line that runs around like an equator, which is a sensory organ (eyes, ears and nose all in once) and a mouth with which they communicate in whiney-moany noises, and eat green crystals. When squashed, they leave a yellow spot of goop. Food Ogdilla's back that was the Rilonate portion, had attached fine, hairy grass-like particles. The Specks of Rilonate rubbed their heads on them building static charges until small arcs of lightning flashed off their heads. Ogdilla's blue gas in the immediate area turned into bite-size cubes of lime-flavored finger snacks. Culinary delights during the Fillange per Jungi were: *Cube Fondue *Cube Salad *Cube Roast *Cube Soup *Cube and Cube-on-a-Stick (for the kids) *Cube Paste *Cube Fillet *Cube Pie *Cube Relish *Cube Stuffing *Blackened Cube *Cube Kabobs *Cube Sherbet *Deep-fat-fried Cube *Cube Cake *Deep-fat-fried Cube Cake *Barbecued Cube *Cube Chowder *Glazed Cube *Cube Pandowdy *Broiled Cube *Blackened Cube *Cube Thermador *Cube-on-the-Rocks (for the adults) *Steamed Cube *Smoked Cube *Susan's Cube Bubble Loaf Calendar The Specks of Rilonate determined the length of the day with the Day Determiner hold the Determiner Stone out at her side at arms-length until she could not any more, and was followed by the other day's Day Determiner. A year lasted 247 days (chosen arbitrarily as they did not have seasons). The specks voted every year, but they only had two choices: King Rod Green Ballot of King Rod Purple Ballot. Celebrations The Specks of Rilonate celebrated a Forgotten Day of Atonement or Fillange per Jungi in their past, but other than its name it was forgotten and they could not remember what they need atonement for. After King Rod took the throne, during the demolition of a shoe foundry, Hefamut found a vague historical reference to the Day of Atonement. The king's advisors advised him to declare a new one and to have the marketing department think of some fun things to do. The day is mostly remembered for the annual feast or for the dancing thing. Marriage Rilonate specks married in threes (2 grooms and a bride, or 2 brides and a groom) with the spouse having to alternate every day with a counterspouse. Each year the sequence is renewed, starting with the spouse who was shorted by one day the previous year. The ceremony was like this: The three specks went before the King Rilonate and each stated their vows: The king said to each speck, in-turn, "Do you, ___, promise to never get ugly?" To which each responded in turn, "I do." Then, "Repeat after me. I, ___, take you, ___, to be one of my wedded wives/husbands, and you, ___, to be the other of my wedded wives/husbands." If one of the two brides or grooms felt slighted because he/she was not the first one named in the vow usually stemmed in annulment. And when one spouse was cheated out of their fair share of marriage days on leap year, when an extra day went to the spouse who then renewed the new year's sequence, resulted in divorce